As the world is developing in a more intelligent, instrumented, and perceptive direction, data is experiencing an explosive growth, a scale of a data center network is rapidly expanding, and internal communication traffic of the data center network increases rapidly. For a conventional electrical packet switch exchange, due to a limit of a switching capability, electrical switching can hardly adapt to a development tendency of a data center. Therefore, a fiber optic communications technology starts to be introduced to the data center network, so as to provide an optical interconnection service with a low latency and a high bandwidth.
Specifically, in the prior art, an arrayed waveguide grating router (AWGR) is usually introduced to the data center network. The AWGR performs routing based on a wavelength. In an optical interconnection network, provided that data is modulated to a proper optical wavelength, the AWGR can forward the data to a corresponding port without configuration.
However, an optical signal is affected by a warm-up drift effect in a transmission process. Therefore, an existing single AWGR can route 32 optical signals at most. That is, a maximum scale of the single AWGR includes 32 input ports and 32 output ports. If the scale of the AWGR is further expanded, it is difficult to control a center wavelength shift of the optical signal caused by the warm-up drift effect. When the center wavelength shift goes beyond a specific range, some optical signals may be lost.
In the prior art, there is no proper solution in which a quantity of to-be-routed optical signals can be increased when it is ensured that the center wavelength shift is controllable.